The game of golf is designed to allow an expert golfer one, two or three strokes to get on the putting green depending on whether the hole is Par 3, Par 4 or Par 5 respectively. Once the ball is on the putting green, the expert golfer is allowed two putts for Par. Since Par for a round of golf is usually seventy-two strokes for eighteen holes this allows thirty-six strokes plus thirty-six putts for the expert golfer to play the round at Par.
Therefore putting may be considered one half of the scoring in golf and a player's golf score may be improved significantly by improving the player's putting skills. To accomplish this, a player must develop accuracy and a `feel` for the distance from the golf ball to the hole.
A golf putting game apparatus for use while practicing putting, either as part of playing a game or as part of a golf lesson, is needed which allows the player to practice putting accurately, to practice putting the ball with the correct amount of force to make it to the hole, and which provides a scoring method for measuring the player's proficiency.